This application claims priority to Japanese patent application serial number 2002-032817, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid drains. In particular, the present invention relates to liquid drains that include a float for controlling a liquid level.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical cross sectional view of a known liquid drain 102 is shown in FIG. 18. The liquid drain 102 includes a drain body 120, a valve seat 134, a float valve 136 and a float 140.
A float chamber 130 is defined within the drain body 120 in order to store a liquid (e.g., water). A liquid inlet port 131 is formed on a top wall of the drain body 120 and communicates with a liquid outlet port (not shown) formed on a gas/liquid separator 101. The gas/liquid separator 101 may separate a mixed gas/liquid flow that may contain a gas (e.g., hydrogen gas) and relatively small liquid particles (e.g., water particles) into the gas and the liquid. The liquid separated by the separator 101 may flow into the float chamber 130 via the liquid outlet port and the liquid inlet port 131.
The valve seat 134 defines a drain hole 135 and the liquid stored in the float chamber 130 can be discharged through the drain hole 135. In addition, a liquid discharge channel 133 extends from the drain body 120. One end of the liquid discharge channel 133 communicates with the drain hole 135 and the other end of the liquid discharge channel 133 communicates with the atmosphere. A check valve 132 is disposed within the liquid discharge channel 133 in order to prevent liquid counter flow.
The float valve 136 may be designed as a needle valve and may be vertically movably disposed within the valve seat 134. The float valve 136 may open and close the drain hole 135 as the float valve 136 moves upward and downward.
The float 140 may include a float lever 141 that can move together with a float body 142. The float body 142 may float on the surface of the liquid stored within the float chamber 130. The float lever 141 is coupled to the float valve 136 fixed to the float body 142. The float lever 141 is pivotally mounted on an inner wall of the drain body 120 by means of a pin 145, so the float body 142 can vertically pivot about the pin 145. The float lever 141 is coupled to the float valve 136, so that the float valve 136 will move vertically as the float lever 141 pivots.
When the level of the liquid stored in the float chamber 130 becomes higher than a predetermined level, the float body 142 moves upward. Then, the float valve 136 moves upward in response to the movement of the float lever 141, so that the float valve 136 opens the drain hole 135. Therefore, the liquid within the float chamber 130 is discharged to the outside through the liquid discharge channel 133 via the drain hole 135, so that liquid level is lowered. As the liquid level in the float chamber 130 is lowered, the float body 142 moves downward. Then, the float valve 136 moves downward in response to the movement of the float lever 141. When the liquid level reaches the predetermined level, the float valve 136 closes the drain hole 135. Therefore, further discharge of the liquid within the float chamber 130 is stopped.
As a result, the liquid drain 102 serves to discharge the liquid within the float chamber 130 when the liquid level exceeds the predetermined level, so that the amount of the water within the float chamber 130 may be maintained at a predetermined amount.
Liquid drains similar to the liquid drain 102 described above are taught by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 62-75393 and 9-329271 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-92195.
However, when the liquid drain 102 is installed on vehicles, e.g., automobiles, a possibility exists that the liquid surface within the float chamber 130 may wave due to vibrations of the vehicles, which vibrations may be produced during the driving or movement of vehicles. As a result, the float 140 may shake due to the waving of the liquid surface. This phenomenon is known as a shaking phenomenon.
When the shaking phenomenon occurs, the float valve 136 coupled to the float 140 also may shake. Therefore, the liquid within the float chamber 130a may leak to the atmosphere via the liquid discharge channel 133. In addition, if the shaking is strong, the gas existing in the upper space of the float chamber 130 also may leak to the atmosphere via the liquid discharge channel together with the flow of the liquid through the discharge channel 133.
It is according an object of the present invention to teach improved techniques for preventing a float from shaking due to waving of a liquid within a float chamber.
According to one aspect of the present teachings, liquid drains are taught that may include a drain body. A float chamber may be defined within the drain body and may be adapted to store a liquid. A liquid level adjusting mechanism may serve to adjust the liquid level within the float chamber and may include a float. The float may have a float body that is adapted to float on the surface of the liquid surface within the float chamber. A damper may inhibit or minimize the movement of the float body due to waving of the liquid within the float chamber.
Therefore, the liquid level adjusting mechanism may not cause accidental leakage of the liquid to the outside even if the drain body vibrates due to vibrations transmitted from the outside. In addition, a gas that may stored in an upper space within the float chamber also may be prevented from accidental leakage. Further, the liquid level within the float chamber can be reliably adjusted to a desired level.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, the damper may interfere with the waving liquid within the float chamber. Therefore, the float will not shake even if the liquid surface within the float chamber waves.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, the damper may be disposed on the float chamber.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, the damper may include a hollow space that is defined within the float body. Therefore, the damper may have a simple construction.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, the damper may include a hollow space that is defined by an auxiliary member. The auxiliary member may be fitted onto the float body. Therefore, the float body may be designed with and without the damper in response to a required design.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, the damper may be a projection that extends outward from the float body.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, the damper may be disposed below a center of buoyancy of the float body. Therefore, the damper may always be positioned below the liquid surface, so that the damping effect can be efficiently performed.